breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
One Minute
|image = BB_307_S.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 7 |runtime = 47 minutes |airdate = May 2, 2010 |writer = Thomas Schnauz |director = Michelle MacLaren |previous = |next = |synopsis = Hank's increasing volatility forces a confrontation with Jesse and trouble at work. Skyler pressures Walt to make a deal. Gus' actions have severe consequences. |viewers = 1.52 million }} "One Minute" is the seventh episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-seventh episode altogether. Summary Teaser In Mexico, two young boys fight over a toy until one breaks it. We realize we are in a flashback when nearby, a much younger, spryer Hector Salamanca talks on his 1980s-era 'brick' cell phone, disparaging the "chicken man" as a 'dirty Sudaca'. The call finished, one young boy, Leonel, complains to his Tio Hector about the broken toy, claiming that he wishes his brother was dead. Tio calls the brother, Marco, over and shoves his head in a tub of icy water where he's keeping his beers. "This is what you wanted? Your brother dead, right?" asks Tio as he's drowning Marco. Leonel starts hitting Tio, who only finally releases Marco when he's struck harder in the face. Standing up, looming over them... "Family is all," declares a bloody-nosed Hector. In the present, the Cousins light candles at a makeshift Santa Muerte shrine. In the center, they place a photo of Hank Schrader. Act I Furious that he was tricked into believing that his wife was in hospital, Hank goes to Jesse Pinkman's house and attacks him as he opens the door. "You had my wife's name!" Hank screams as he brutally punches Jesse senseless. "Who are you working with?" he demands, but Jesse, unconscious and bleeding, doesn't answer. Realizing he's gone too far, Hank stops himself and backs away, unsure of what to do next... Later, as paramedics wheel Jesse away, ASAC George Merkert approaches Hank. "Maybe you want to talk to a lawyer," he suggests. At the hospital, Saul Goodman snaps a photo of Jesse's battered face. "That's your 'Get-Outta-Jail-Free' card!" laughs Saul, showing him the picture. Walt arrives, noting that they'd be in jail if they hadn't tricked Hank, after Jesse blames him for his predicament. "What happens now?" Walt asks Saul. "Your scumbag brother-in-law is finished," says Jesse, who vows to destroy Hank with a lawsuit and haunt him every day "until the day he sticks a gun up his mouth and pulls the trigger just to get me out of his head." Saul, concerned that he may have overstated Jesse's degree of cover with the DEA, tries to dissuade Jesse, who drops another bombshell: He plans to start cooking again. If he gets caught, Jesse says, "I make a deal to give up the great Heisenberg and his million-dollar drug ring." Out of Jesse's earshot, "He'll come around," Walt later tells Saul, who isn't so sure. "If he doesn't, there may come a time to talk options," the lawyer responds. Act II At the DEA, Hank makes a statement about what happened at the junkyard, but pleads the Fifth when it comes to his actions at Jesse's house. One of the detectives informs Hank that Jesse is filing charges, then ask to photograph his scraped fists/hands for the record. Hank, leaving the office, meets Marie Schrader at the elevator. She holds Hank as he sobs on the ride down, but they compose themselves before the doors open. Skyler White visits Walt at his new condo, looks around and quips that crime does seem to pay after all. Walt asks her if she only came around to insult him. She asks him if the thing with Jesse will blow back on him, then begs him to convince Jesse not to press charges. "Hank is your family," Skyler says. "Not currently," Walt retorts under his breath, then asks Skyler to go as he needs to leave. At the superlab, Gale Boetticher has anticipated Walt's needs, performing several preliminary tasks for the day's cook. "This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Gale jokes. Walt is surprised, but not convinced. In the desert, the Cousins meet with a talkative Southern-accented trucker hawking an array of weapons. He gives them a free hollow point bullet — nicknamed "Black Death" — and shows off his bulletproof vest, which the Cousins test by shooting him point blank. When he survives, they purchase two vests and leave him on the floor complaining about possible broken ribs. Act III Back at the lab, Walt accuses Gale of making an error. Gale insists that he followed Walt's instructions, "I even wrote it down." Walt insists he entered the incorrect temperature, "Chemistry needs to be precise," then instructs him to "Dump it all. This batch is ruined," he growls. At home, Hank rejects Marie's suggestion to lie about his confrontation with Jesse. She intimates that Jesse's just a lowlife and Hank's more deserving. "I'm supposed to be better than that," says Hank. "I've been unraveling" since he shot Tuco, Hank admits. "I think I'm done as a cop," he says, finally admitting his increasing panic attacks. Walt calls Gustavo Fring to let him know that Gale isn't working out, and he wants to replace him with Jesse. When he's reluctant, "I was told the lab is mine, I know how best to run it," Walt reminds Gus, who begrudgingly approves Jesse's return. At the hospital, Walt pitches the job to Jesse, who mocks it as a ploy to save Hank. Walt says that it's not about that, he just wants to be partners again. Equal partners as before, straight down the middle, "One-point-five million dollars," he adds, but Jesse refuses. "It's not the money I'm refusing, I want nothing to do with you," says Jesse. "Ever since I met you, everything I've ever cared about is gone." Besides, Jesse adds, "You said my cook was garbage." Walt walks out the door, but first admits, "Your meth is good Jesse. As good as mine." As Walt drives up to his condo, he receives a call: Jesse agrees to the partnership, (much to Walt's relief.) Act IV At the DEA office, Hank admits to assaulting Jesse. When he refuses to amend his statement fraudulently to place him (& the department) in a better light, Merkert has no other choice but suspend Hank without pay and confiscates his gun. As Hank departs, Merkert says that he's heard Jesse isn't pressing charges after all. When Hank surprisingly questions why, "Maybe you have a guardian angel," muses Merkert. Later, Hank is in his SUV in a shopping center parking lot after getting flowers and a gift for his wife. As he's about to leave, he gets a phone call and an electronically disguised voice tells Hank that he has one minute to leave before two men show up to kill him. Panicking, Hank dials Steven Gomez, believing him the prank caller, while he scans the parking lot. He goes for his gun, then remembers it's been confiscated. He scans the clock on the dashboard, one minute passes, and just as he relaxes he spots Leonel, who shoots out the rear window and puts a bullet in Hank's arm as Hank throws his car into reverse and pins Leonel against another car, which Hank then slams into another car. Marco, striding toward Hank's driver's-side window, fires multiple shots and hits Hank in the side as Hank grabs Leonel's gun (which he had dropped into Hank's car through the smashed window as he got pinned between the cars) and dives out of the car. Marco shifts Hank's car into drive, releasing Leonel who falls to the ground. A badly wounded Leonel tells his brother, "Finish him!" Marco strides back toward Hank, shooting a passerby who surprises him along the way; another escapes the same fate when he runs out of bullets. As Marco reloads, he drops the "Black Death" bullet on the pavement. Hank surprises him from behind and empties Leonel's gun in Marco's chest as he turns around, but his vest protects him. Marco shoots Hank twice in the chest. Badly injured, Hank drops to the ground. Marco stands over him, aims his gun at Hank's head, then reconsiders. "No. Too easy," he says, walking away. Hank grabs Leonel's gun and notices the dropped bullet. His hands fumbling and slick with blood, he tries to load the "Black Death" bullet, dropping it twice. Marco returns, carrying his axe and slowly scraping its shiny silver head menacingly along the pavement as he does. As he swings at Hank, Hank fires Leonel's gun into Marco. A bloody exit wound appears in the back of Marco's head as he collapses, dead, and his axe falls and the blade lodges in the pavement a few feet away from Hank. Official Photos Episode-7-Hank-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-760.jpg Episode-7-Hank-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-7-Hank-2-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-Skyler-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-Gale-2-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-Gale-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-7-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-7-Walt-2-760.jpg Trivia *Walter White Jr., Gustavo Fring, and Mike Ehrmantraut do not appear in this episode. *The wooden chair on which Hector Salamanca is sitting strangely looks like a wheelchair, foreshadowing his future handicap. *Hector is on the phone with someone in the Cartel, talking about the "Chicken Man" (Gus). During the phone call he expresses a dislike for him. *"Sudaca" is a derogatory term used in Spain for all Latin americans. In México it refers to South Americans. *The title refers to Hector Salamanca's question as to how much longer Marco has to live under water. "One minute?" It also refers to how much time Hank has until the Salamanca brothers attack. *When Hank receives the call regarding the attempt on his life, the clock reads "3:07." This episode is number 3x07. *One minute later at 3:08 - Walt's address (308 Negra Arroyo), the clock reads - a reminder of how Walt is inextricably connected to all events, even Gus' call which ultimately saves Hank as family (knowing Walt would quit cooking), and prevents the heat Gus would experience if Hank was killed, seen in Ep 3.08. * Gale's line "This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" is a reference to the classic movie "Casablanca". *The trucker that the cousins purchase the vests from drives a replica of the Kenworth (Kenworth K-100 Aerodyne) that appeared on the show B.J. and the Bear. *Walt and Jesse's conversation in the hospital strongly hints at a reference to Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film Pulp Fiction. Walt remarks "so...", pauses, and proceeds to ask "what happens now?" to which Jesse responds "what now? I'll tell you what happens now" **The conversation is similar to Butch and Marcellus's conversation in Pulp Fiction: "what now?" "what now? Let me tell you what now. I'm going to call in a couple of cold, pipe-hittin n**** to go to work on Holmes here... with a pair of pliers and a blowtorch" *It's not clear who called Hank to tip him off to the hit, since the caller uses an electronic filter to disguise his voice. Thomas Schnauz has revealed in a tweet that the best guess is that it was Mike or one of Gus's henchman.Tweet by Thomas Schnauz. Schnauz has also suggested that in an early draft of the script, there was a scene showing Gus making the call himself, but it had to be cut because it would put actor Giancarlo Esposito over the limit of episode appearances in his contract. It was also suggested that Gus' voice, even through a filter would be too recognizable. *The final scene between Hank and Marco is replicated in the finale cutscene of the Gameloft's third person shooter 9mm. *Dean Norris said the scene where Hank is talking to Marie and tells her basically he isn't the man she thinks he is was the most affectionate scene for him, because he almost had his head chopped off by an axe afterwards. * Ironically, Marco was killed with the hollow point bullet which the Arms Dealer gave him as a 'freebie courtesy'. * This episode may have been a foreshadowing for Hank, for his injuries in this episode are similar to the wounds he receives prior to being executed by Jack Welker in Ozymandias. * Filming of the Cousins' ambush of Hank took two days. Some inserts were later added in, like Hank lying on the ground after Marco shoots him in the chest. Dean Norris said in a 2013 interview that filming those inserts entailed lying down on pavement in freezing cold temperatures due to it being shot during the winter time. * Error: On the final shot of the episode, at least 10 people can be seen standing in and around the parking lot where Hank and The Cousins are lying injured. This would be an extremely odd scenario considering the intense shootout that would have occurred moments prior. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (credit only) * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * David Costabile as Gale Boetticher * Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC George Merkert * Nate Mooney as Arms Dealer * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Ruben Munoz-Soto as Young Marco * Victor Munoz-Soto as Young Leonel * Michael Showers as Union Rep * Matthew Feight as Preppy Shopper * Mark Sivertsen as ABQ Detective #1 * Chris Ranney as ABQ Detective #2 * Steve Cormier as OPR Official #1 * Wendy Kostora as Screaming Shopper Featured Music *'"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (as the cousins place the picture of Hank on the shrine) *'"Hank in Pursuit"' by Dave Porter (as Hank beats up Jesse) *'"Black Night"' by Badar Ali Khan (playing in the lab as Walt arrives) Memorable Quotes Notes de:Eine Minute es:One Minute Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes